halofandomcom-20200222-history
I love bees/mirror
Below is a listing (and links) of all Axon sound files hosted on the I Love Bees server. They are grouped by the www.ilovebees.com page and then characters involved. links.html Jersey Morelli and Durga Axon Clips Chapter 1 *dizzy → escape → jersey → reflected → durga *emergency Janissary James Axon Clips Chapter 1 *blip → pillow → walkaway_girl → hey_soldier *pqi → stupid_cop → yes_or_no → hey_dad → nervous *law_abiding → you_knew Kamal Zaman Axon Clips Chapter 1 *parasites → eyes *beer → four_goats *our_hoodlums → much_lifting *meditape → you_could → say_something *guilty *message_saved *tuna → hi_aiden recipe3.html Herzog Axon Clips Chapter 1 hello → troy → receipt → goodbye Transcript key_lime → candidate Transcript cranky_old_man → alt_burgundy → artifact → standish → harmony Axon Clips Chapter 4 the_labyrinth Note: AXON CANCELLED → english_longbow → calculus Axon Clips Chapter 5 odd_duck Note: AXON CANCELLED → wetwork wetwork → dangerous_devices → a_schoolgirl Axon Clips Chapter 6 termination assassin → my_conscience Axon Clips Chapter 7 transfer → moles → you_alive Axon Clips Chapter 8 no_trespassing → results_are_results Axon Clips Chapter 9 carmi → breathing_room hivekuts.html Jersey Morelli and Durga Axon Clips Chapter 2 the_human_heart → curious_girl → exclusive_license → good_at_my_job → awful_fast → real → creepy Janissary James Axon Clips Chapter 2 pigeon → accessorize → frustrated to_do → on_time → code_nothing anything_illegal → right → standard_procedure → drt creamsicle → miracles → asset Kamal Axon Clips Chapter 2 cute_little_caps → pony_tail freelance → bracelet panic_button → code_word blue_then_red → visa → my_family → shock_sticks → trigeminal → red → i_hate_you → tack_hammer raining_cops → dude fable.html Jersey Morelli and Durga Axon Clips Chapter 3 smarter → raffle → winning → taxes_suck → would_that_help → i_durga Janissary James Axon Clips Chapter 3 domestic_skills → insurrection → tweaked_up → break_em zip_your_shirt → drink_special → thin_kinkle → skin run_for_cover → kiss_them girls_with_guns → retirement Kamal Axon Clips Chapter 3 its_a_chicken surgery → butter_flavored → surgeon_general → s_typhi unstoppable → very_lucky → never_right_again → your_fault → something_i_carry kiss → ground_light comatas.html Jersey Morelli and Durga Axon Clips Chapter 4 your_first_mistake → alaska → refreshingly_cool → thermostat → clearly_a_glitch → big_gloves i_looked_it_up → cheerleaders Janissary James Axon Clips Chapter 4 hey_bev → such_pigs → optical box_of_chocolates → mr_congeniality → big_dog → ballet → her_hair → posture_counts → wee_wee_wee just_snacks → apartment_squirrels Kamal Axon Clips Chapter 4 dark_genius → drink_the_beer knee_caps → hard_bargain → in_each_pit → twenty_percent uvular_implants → slingbacks → so_dense Corrupted pictures Rani Axon Clips Chapter 4 commissary_shoes → formal_wear → my_landlady domestic_bliss → a_secret_life flower_delivery desktop_model → so_mean guess_not → relocate cow_even → knockout_gas Transcript old_maid → a_cow → light_a_candle tomcatting_around → riled_up watch_your_pins → no_evacuation upright_and_locked → reach_is_gone cemetary → grass_stains Axon Clips Chapter 6 space_elevators → sounds_dreamy → athena → boston_emergency his_skull → feel_faint jumper → face_first spooky → hard_sound_rifle Transcript no_no_no → dress_uniform → last_week divorced_bureaucrat → old_washington a_pawn → little_brave coney_island → have_some_laughs → sunday_school → separated → merciful → tearful_goodbye → last_stop Axon Clips Chapter 8 sleeping_underground duck_pond → heat_sink → fusion_cell persnickety → new_chicken → only_one_alive → eye_out → big_city decay_timer counting_down green_badge → wrong_office→ excellent_excuse → wartime_treason → stupid → haircut personal_calls clam_chowder eight_months_pregnant → waiting_tables → kitchen_smells→ plasma_torpedo recipe1.html Jersey Morelli and Durga Axon Clips Chapter 5 on_reach → duty → brain_ninjas → shut_you_off → common_good → by_accident edit Kamal Axon Clips Chapter 5 card_counters → the_glassworks → unwelcome_visitors_lounge → double_down camouflage stretch_em → just_a_joke payday → not_for_me taupe_sir → crates_and_a_dolly Janissary James Axon Clips Chapter 5 one_point_oh → not_anymore → cochlear_tuning → dream_child funnest_fieldtrips → stockpile → can_opener → chain_oil housekeeping bang recipe2.html Jersey Morelli and Durga Axon Clips Chapter 6 you_owe_me mad_face → a_zero → stormy_weather → not_enough again Kamal Axon Clips Chapter 6 top_hat → enough_roughage → so_sad → barely_a_marriage daddy_left → everyone_knows Janissary James Axon Clips Chapter 6 useful → sharp_little_needle black_taxi → flu passenger_side → it_never_snows → good_grief → merry_go_round → like_they_were → on_your_hands → hopscotch → idaho → ice_cream recipe4.html Jersey Morelli and Durga Axon Clips Chapter 7 hey_toots → fencepost → sleep_spying → this_new_voice → torturing_jan Kamal Axon Clips Chapter 7 barge_in → lucky_me → like_vampires finely_tuned_brain taste_the_soy → wave_and_smile → yasmine gotta_talk → flash_clones → i_never_came Janissary James Axon Clips Chapter 7 thin_kinkles_playhouse → justice → cupids_knife → meet_the_teacher love_me_yet → drop_the_floor → beg_for_death → bigger_dog → broken_angel five_guys → shhh_baby recipe5.html Jersey Morelli and Durga Axon Clips Chapter 8 real_animal_fat → dispenser → black_three_sugars → burrito_funeral military_application → she_died → another_name Kamal Axon Clips Chapter 8 genetic_profile parabolic_lemonade_failure → going_offline → abracadabra → chatter_to_chatter → deported → ashtray they_got_it just_wondering Janissary James Axon Clips Chapter 8 sweet_as_sweet → not_coming one_point_one → this_damn_rain → james_james free_cemetery → go_ninja → perimeter_alarms say_please recipe6.html Jersey Morelli and Durga Axon Clips Chapter 9 arguing_about_grenades → dreams→ big_stone_building → only_seven → had_to_tell_you → sick_cat Kamal Axon Clips Chapter 9 offline → packbus → burned_out_apartment → refuse_girl immigration → tooth_fairy → real_trusting → that_dress → the_devil lucky_guess → tadpoles → good_for_nothing → all_aboard Janissary James Axon Clips Chapter 9 wait_outside → crystal_security → twenty_minutes save_your_prayers → pretty_sure → the_nice_grenades → one_two_four → this_prisoner_thing → intercom in_cold_water → kill_zone → run_with_scissors → proud → going_down → babysitter → bedtime recipe7.html Herzog Axon Clips Chapter 10 needles → the_truth Jersey (and Durga and Kamal and Jan and Rani) Axon Clips Chapter 10 flatline → a_plan → pizza_delivery_guy → hair_on_fire → garter_belt → hapless_guy Kamal Axon Clips Chapter 10 the_doctor → a_place_called_dirt → touchy_subject → new_jersey who_the_hell → kamal_meet_durga → stop_it_you_two → real_he_man bedside_manner → war_effort → another_chance Janissary James Axon Clips Chapter 10 targeting_scope → all_for_patriotism → eye_chart → a_soldier → go_home cat_fight → bake_cookies → but_not_likely → more_dangerous → are_you_in Rani Axon Clips Chapter 10 frumpy → dinkwit → huge_black_letters → itchy → space_is_big → brainwash store_windows → cattle_prod → some_people always_thinking → liquid_plyboard → brave → i_never_do recipe8.html Jersey, Durga, Jan, Kamal, and Rani Axon Clips Chapter 11 badges_please → firewall packet_monkeys → encryption_augment → roomy_fast_cold building_forty_one → treason → security_sweep → argon → a_soldier_now → the_hero_type suffocate lockdown_lab → homing_signal acceptable_casualties airlock top_hats_or_dice grenade crashing_planes she_took_a_bullet blood stay_with_me → quit_smoking → shocky → module_core_hemorrhage wide_awake_and_physical foaming_with_spiders spaghetti zero_motor_function → bug_out → access_violation make_your_decisions with_a_tank my_crew → dog_catcher contactme.html Jersey Axon Clips Chapter 12 draft_board → some_other_kid thanks_for_coming → slinky_red_dress → the_operator → trojan_horse → shipwrecked → red_balloons → a_second_crew → good_little_girl → a_little_sting → the_clockwork_rat → nothing_to_forgive everyone_gone → be_with_me Kamal Axon Clips Chapter 12 poor_coral → fiancee → hiro → can_of_soup → grandbaby_names → long_long_time → with_a_fork → cash_flow_situation tease_the_boy → covenant Janissary James Axon Clips Chapter 12 about_yasmine → monster → to_survive → the_ones_you_can the_ones_you_can → clear_liquids root_beer → sixteen_of_us → very_persuasive → dead_level → old_mombasa no_strafing → proposition Rani Axon Clips Chapter 12 cell_block → little_bottle → colonel_herzog → faked → i_love_you section_zero → in_my_purse → black_suit Category:I Love Bees